


I'm Here No Matter What

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Cuddles, Dark fic, Fearful Tony Stark, Female to male Tony Stark, Flashbacks, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape Tony Stark, Scared Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Transgender Tony Stark, Upset Steve Rogers, Upset Tony Stark, aftermath of rape, making everything better, mention of rape, scared steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Tony was raped and doesn't know how to deal with it. Afraid of Steve and worried Steve will not believe him, he keeps his space from the soldier. But he knows Steve deserves to know and maybe he will face a new side of Steve being the protective boyfriend he is once more





	I'm Here No Matter What

He can feel the hands on him. The soft whispers how "good" and "tight" and "beautiful~" haunts his mind. He felt trapped, sick, and just wants his Steve to save him as he cries in the shower. The water dirty from his own blood

Steve had been out for most of the day, only getting home around the time Tony was showering. He didn't hear him crying over the spray of the water as he knocks of the bathroom door

Tony flinched, fear sets in as he thinks it's _him_. He whimpers, attempting to stop the tears, the panic, the pain. All he can do if he needed to run and not look weak to the world

"Tony? You've been in there a while, you doing okay?" He asked, voice loud enough to be heard

"Steve?" He asked softly. Tears streaming once more but in relief and fear. Should he tell him or not. How will he react? "I'm fine. Just been thinking. I'll be out soon" if he can find the strength to stand much less face his boyfriend that is

"Hey, are you... Crying? You don't sound okay." Steve said, his tone soft yet concerned

"I SAID I'M FINE!! Fuck off, Steve, I'll be out." He snapped, gripping his hair as he hides his head between his legs. Confusion and anger clashed as he doesn't know what to do

"Okay." Steve murmured, heart heavy in his chest even if he knew Tony didn't mean it. Giving him space, he walks into their room and waits for Tony to come out

Tony sighed, getting up shakily and turning off the shower. He grabbed a towel to wrap around his hips. Ignoring the bruises as he walks out of the bathroom. He goes over to Steve and hugs him. "I'm sorry. Just... Dealing with a lot"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked softly, one arm around him and the other placed gingerly on his hip.

Tony stiffen up. "I'm fine." He pulls away from Steve, keeping the panic out of his voice as he gets dressed. Ignoring the pain

"Woah, what happened?" Steve asked suddenly, eyes roaming his body more importantly, the bruises around his waist and hips

"A fight, it's nothing." Forcefully pulls up a pair of jeans, pain shooting up his vagina. A wave of nausea hits him hard and leans against the dresser for balance as he catches his breath

Steve hurried over to him, rubbing his back. "You're okay, tell me what's wrong, Tones. Please. I cant help if I don't know." Full panic in his voice as he begs with his eyes for Tony to tell him

"Please stop touching me," he said softly. Feeling trapped once more and the hands on him again, but he shakes his head. "Nothing happened. Just got my ass kicked by a nobody. It's really nothing, Steve..."

"If that's all that happened then you wouldn't be asking me to stop touching you." He pressed on, but took his hands away. Fear and anger sets in as he has a bad feeling something _bad_ happened and wishes to find the man and kill him

"I'm sore, okay?! Unlike you I am a normal human. Unlike you it actually does hurt to get your ass kicked." He storms out of their room. Not caring if half naked, cold, and feeling as if he is being split apart from pain shooting up his body to his heart being torn. 'I just need to get away and just work. All of this will blow away soon'

"Tony wait, I'm sorry.." Steve called out, feeling his heart ache for the male. A sense to hold and protect spreads through him like a waterfall. He just wants to help Tony and make him feel safe and comfortable once more

"I want to be alone." He said quietly. "I need to think... We can cuddle and watch movies tonight if you want but I need space right now"

"Okay just- just know you can tell me anything, okay? I mean _anything_. I won't get mad or upset or whatever you're worried about." He said, hoping Tony will listen to his plea and tells him that _something_ did happen

'I wish I can believe that.' He thought. "Just pissed off, sore, and taking it all out with the lab. It's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Steve sat down on the couch with a small nod. Pain in his heart and anger in his blood

"Thank you. See you tonight"

"I love you," he called out softly

"Love you too." And he meant it before leaving to lock himself in his lab and forget the man that did this

Steve put his head in his hands. 'Whoever hurt you, I will make them pay. I promise'

(time skip)

Tony can't focus on anything. He knows he should be heading to his and Steve's room but he doesn't feel to do that yet. He sighs. "Jarvis what should I do..."

Steve had been in their room for the last hour, mind racing with scenarios of what could have happened

Tony finally made it to their room. He bites his lower lip to fight off the panic and dizziness as he opens the door. "Hey"

Steve looked up at him, smiling tiredly. "Hey"

Tony stands there awkwardly. "Still up for movie night?"

"Yeah, you can pick what we watch." Steve offered, smiling softly. Encouraging Tony to come in and maybe help him slowly talk about what happened

Tony stands there, thinking of his options before walking in. "Maybe it's best if you pick something..." He said quietly, inching his way to the bed and crawling onto it. Pressing himself tightly against Steve in hopes he'll block the memories out

"I uhm- I don't know many modern day movies." The soldier admitted quietly, holding him close but ducking his head down in slight embarrassment

Tony smiled and kissed Steve. "How about we Netflix and Chill~"

"Sure. But ah- what does that mean?" Steve asked, smiling slightly at him. Glad to see Tony acting somewhat as himself

Tony shakes his head. A tired smile on his face. "Me failing to flirt. It's nothing, Steve. Just pick something you find on there"

Steve pouted lightly before grabbing the remote. He stared at it, inspecting the buttons before pressing the red one with 'Netflix' written on it

"Don't be pouty." He kissed Steve. "That's my job"

Steve kissed back with a soft laugh, "Wow there are a _lot_ of movies"

"Yeah. A lot I can't stand. Too long and boring"

"Oh jeez, they still have Disney? I feel so old, I remember when they first came out in the 1920's..."

Tony had to laugh at that. "Sorry Spangles. I heard they are taking over everything and anything"

Steve shot him a wide eyed look, "Really? Pinocchio had to be my favorite. The original one, that is. Not the remakes or whatever"

Tony raises a brow in confusion. "What original one?"

"Have they made remakes of that yet? I don't know, but I loved that movie." Steve shrugged, slowly scrolling through the movies

.... "What was the "original one" to you?" He shouldn't be asking. He knows it's not going to be a story but he was curious

"Hm? Oh, when Disney first came out their first two movies -as far as I remember- were Snow white, and Pinocchio. I consider those 'the originals' I guess." He explained in a quiet murmur, before handing him the remote. "You can pick something. Anything I'll pick might be boring"

Tony rolled his eyes. "And here I thought you were going to tell a horror story of Pinocchio but I guess not. And I really don't care what we watch. I'm tired mentally, emotionally, and physically. Will just pass out either way." 'And be reminded of the man and what he did.' He sighs as chills went down his spine

Steve gave a breathy laugh, shaking his head. "No no, don't worry. Wait- what happened?" He asked with a frown, not meaning to press. Dread fills his heart as he knows he will get his answer but doesn't like the feeling it will be _that_

Tony avoided Steve's eyes. Guilt, hatred, and pain in his heart. "Something bad happened today. Something I don't want to deal with or remember but unless I say something, it'll haunt me forever..."

"Then talk to me. Please? You know I love you, right? You can tell me anything." Steve assured him, hugging him close

He clings to Steve. Wishing he can believe those words as he let's a pain whimper out. His body still sore and raw. He felt like a weak whore, unable to make the man stop and took it "so well." He bit back a sob. "A man came up to me, he knew who I was. I just thought he was a business man looking for a few dollars... I was wrong." He said softly. "After I started to leave, he grabbed me. Shoving me into an alleyway and..." He stopped, tears streaming as he gathered himself. "God, Steve, he fucking raped me! He raped me and nobody helped. I know people heard and saw it yet nobody stepped in and helped me. I'm sorry I'm a fucking whore, I tried hard to fight him off, I really did." He hides his face in Steve's chest, sobbing quietly as it all came into his head. The hands on him. Tongue and teeth and lips everywhere. The man's dick thrusting in and out of him. All the blood, from him. He listen to himself, realizing he's not crying anymore but screaming

Steve had a look on his face that conveyed only one emotion of the many he was feeling. Horror. "Jesus, Tony. I'm- I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there I-" He grit his teeth, holding him in a comforting embrace, but not a tight one - he didn't want the male to feel trapped. "Shh, you're here. You're here with me, not him. You're not there anymore." He murmured, realizing he was making a back and forth swaying motion

"I was scared." He whispered. "I thought of you not him. I didn't want to remember it, didn't want to be there. I was so scared, Steve." He sobbed out, wrapping his legs around Steve's waist and his arms around his neck. Wanting nothing but his Steve. "I'm sorry... I love you"

"I'm here now, and he's never gonna touch you again. Nobody but me." He murmured, "You don't have anything to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong, Tones. Not your fault," He soothed quietly, holding him impossibly closer

"I'm tired..." He nuzzles Steve's chest. "Don't leave me"

"I won't leave you, I promise. I'll be right here." He kissed the top of his head. "Wanna lay down? You can take a nap"

Tony nods, snuggling more into Steve as his body feels like lead

Steve moved them both into a laying position, pulling the blanket over Tony

"I'm sorry...." He said again. Closing his eyes before as quickly he shuts down into a world of darkness

"You don't have to apologize," Steve once again told him quietly. Running a hand through his dark locks of hair and kissing his head. "It's not your fault, love. So strong and brave for me, the man is going to regret ever laying a finger on you. I promise, Tony..."


End file.
